Chatting With Strangers
by FantasyLemon
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt didn't want to live anymore; He'd planned it all out in detail; He'd picked the perfect day, the perfect time and the perfect spot. There was just one thing standing in his way, a young boy and the purpose he is given. PruCan. Human AU. TW: Suicide.
1. Chapter 1- Umbrella or Not

**_PruCan Story._**

**_Human AU._**

**_Human names used (duh.)_**

**_Suicidal themes._**

**_/If I need to warn you of anything that could be triggering I will do that before each chapter/_**

**_Hello Everybody! This is my new story based on a role-play I had a long time ago. Unfortunately I lost contact with the person but the memories live on. I would ask you to give this story a chance as, hopefully, you will like it more as it progresses. Another thing I'd love is some tips and such as I am a fairly new writer. Other than that I'd like to warn you that I will ramble like this at the start of every chapter and I'm sorry for that and, without further ado, Enjoy The Story!_**

Gilbert Beilschmidt didn't want to live anymore. He'd planned it all out in detail; He'd picked the perfect day, the perfect time and the perfect spot. He'd set free his pet bird, called his brother one last time and set all of his few affairs straight. The day had approached and he felt no growing reluctance, something he was thankful for. He'd gotten dressed, locked up for the last time and left a note pinned to the door. As he rode on the bus everything had the same dull, drained feeling to it. The sky was a dark, foreboding colour, threatening the world with it's weight but he doubted he would ever feel the rain upon his skin. Those clouds summed up the world perfectly, dark, cold and merciless; They would rain on you, umbrella or not.

The bus pulled up at his stop and he shambled off, not bothering to give the driver a strained smile. The street around him was empty, just what he'd hoped for. It was only a few blocks to the bridge and it appeared, towering above him, shortly after he began walking. It shone in the hidden sunlight an Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he'd noticed the beauty of something, even if it was his death. He continued walking eyes fixed, not on the bridge itself, but on where he would fall. It was almost mesmerising to think that such a simple spot on the earth could be the end of it all and he was tempted to jump straight away.

That wasn't the spot he had picked though, the lookout was where he'd jump from, it had to be because that place was special. So he kept walking, gazing, longing. It felt like a crime to force himself into one more second of life but he did it anyway, for no real reason other than he'd planned it. Suddenly realising he was near the lookout he snapped out of his thoughts and was met with an unpleasant sight. A boy, probably only a few years younger than himself had taken his spot. His Spot. It was a sick joke in his final hours and Gilbert was having none of it.

He felt almost cheated, he had every intention to jump but this person was stopping him, probably some kid who had the whole world ahead of him and was making a big deal out of nothing. Part of him wanted to help the kid but most of him was already dead and he just wanted to join it. Angrily he placed his hand upon the boys shoulder causing him to turn around. The boy spun to face Gilbert, sighing with almost matched anger and growling "what?!"

"What are you doing? Get down. Now" Gilbert snapped back at the boy, not speaking his true motive but hoping the resentment was received.

"It's pretty obvious why I'm here isn't it" the boy stared back dully at him, rolling his eyes as though someone else's presence didn't bother him, "and I don't think I will".

Gilbert scoffed, tightening his grip as his voice went cold "What reason do you have to jump, I bet you have it great, everything you could possibly ask for?"

The boys eyes flashed fiercely at the comment and he turned back to face away from the bridge "I don't know why the hell you'd think that but you are wrong. So if you don't mind can you leave me alone for just a moment, this shouldn't take too long."

Gilbert gritted his teeth, why did everything have to be so difficult; He had been planning this for weeks and was left with a complete stranger grinding on his last nerve "I bet you can get into college no problem. I bet you actually have a chance at life, a chance at success."

The boy groaned, not bothering to look back at Gilbert "Maybe I can get into college but that doesn't fix all the shit in my life. I don't have a chance in life because I'm just worthless and I really don't want to live anymore, so just go away okay?"

Gilbert tightened his grip more, just to be safe and hissed at the boy "You will get your ass down, go home, and cry in your pillow for wanting to give up a life with actual potential. A life I only wish I had. I lost my chance at success"

The boy turned around again, recognition flashing through his eyes as he realised why Gilbert was really there, it only lasted a second and the boy soon spoke drearily again "Leave me alone okay? I don't have any fucking potential and I'm not going to get anywhere, so go away. I'm sure you can fucking try to get into college again or whatever you wanted. Just go away"

"No. I have to work my ass off to help my BROTHER go. I can't afford it. I can't get scholarships. I have no choice." Gilbert was growing tired of the boy, but also felt a deep pity for him.

The boy turned around again, glaring at Gilbert, ignoring the tears that were welling in his eyes." Look I'm sorry but how is that MY problem? It's not my fault. I have nothing to do with it, or you. SO let me jump okay? It would be the first nice thing someone's done for me in a long time"

Gilbert sighed deeply and pulled on his shoulder "Get down and maybe we can talk calmly?" He decided to put off his plans for a bit. Not like one more day of worthlessness would change anything.

The boy gritted his teeth "Oh now someone's gonna talk to me. Why should I bother? I think I'd just like to be left alone okay."

"One hour. If you still come back, fine. At least someone gave a shit" Gilbert hissed, tugging even tighter on the boy's shoulder.

The boy glanced between Gilbert and the drop in front of him several times before groaning and slowly stepping back from the ledge "Fine. One Hour."


	2. Chapter 2- Tell it to a dead man

_**Hello guys!~ I didn't expect people to like this story so much but I'm glad you liked it. I wouldn't usually update this quickly as I will usually be working on my other story but I'm a people-pleaser and I couldn't help myself. I've added the TW to the summary, thanks for telling me that! I'd love to hear some more advice/opinions on this story and just in case you think it might be at the end, this chapter is nowhere near the end of the story so don't worry. Anyway: ENJOY!**_

"Want anything to drink?" Gilbert asked gingerly as they entered a nearby café. The building was one he often spent time in on his lunch breaks or days off, staring at the bridge.

The boy nodded, "I'll get a coffee". Gilbert ordered for both of them. "So… What is your name".

"Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt" he replied dryly, "And you?"

"Matthew Williams" the boy replied, thanking the waitress when she bought there drinks.

"So what pushed you to the bridge?" Gilbert asked, doing his best to stay calm.

"Everything" Matthew answered, "Mainly that no one gives a shit; it doesn't really matter though. Is interrupting people a hobby of yours?"

"Cute Attitude. Who'd you have to fuck to get it?" Gilbert said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the boy's explanation "And that's the worst explanation for wanting to off yourself that I ever heard".

Matthew shook his head, muttering a little under his breath "I don't figure I owe you a better explanation okay."

"I'm buying you coffee Matthew, this shit isn't cheap."

Matthew sighed audibly, playing with the rim of his cup "Neither is my time, I'm a busy man with many bridges to jump off of".

Gilbert frowned, this kid's attitude was pissing him off and if it was any other situation he may have punched him "Want me to tell you my reason first?"

"Sure. Might as well".

"Well I basically raised my brother when my parents died even though I was just turning 18. I had to drop out of school and get a full time job; Graduating and going to college were suddenly out of the question. I've been saving money for my brother's education and I've lost all of my hopes. While I was working, I met the perfect person and we started dating. It lasted 3 months and everything was perfect. Something changed though, I loved them but they didn't love me. They left me for someone else and they'll be getting married in a week" Gilbert chuckled with light hysteria "Three years…they've been together for three years and they still pass where I work. They look…they look like how we did."

Matthew rolled his eyes "You wanted to kill yourself because of a girl you lost three years ago? That's stupid. And if you really cared for your brother you wouldn't leave him and you obviously do".

"He graduated last year" Gilbert said, not looking up from his drink "He came home with army forms. He's abandoning me just like everyone else."

"Oh…" His words struck a chord with Matthew "I'm sorry but I mean he must care about you and-"they were just empty words and both of them knew it but he continued anyway "If you kill yourself, you'd never be able to meet someone who did care".

"I'm tired of being left behind! Even my best friends!" Gilbert gripped the cup tightly. "They all LEFT!"

Neither man looked at each other; both were frightened by the sudden outburst and it took several moments before Matthew broke the silence "I understand. That's why I was up there myself."

"Really?" His voice was ice, he'd been trying to help the boy but he hadn't accomplished anything yet "You know what it's like to be abandoned by everyone and overshot by your younger brother?"

"Twin brother. But it's the same point isn't it?"

"Not really, People rub it in more if it's a younger sibling."

Matthew rolled his eyes "Well they rub it in plenty for me"

"I've told you my story, now it's your turn" Gilbert said, ignoring the agitation in the others voice.

Matthew nodded, raising his eyes to look at the other "It's not much of a story but okay; it's just that…I wasn't really ever close to anyone except my brother. But he, like everyone else, got tired of me especially since he's Mr Perfect. I didn't realise it until I was hospitalised, I was there for four months and not one person came to see me. I failed school so I don't have much of a future anyway." He sighed deeply "It's not much of a story my life is just pointless"

"You had a reason to fail. You didn't drop out. Your brother is an ass who deserves to be hit. And everyone's story isn't 'much of a story' until someone listens."

"Yeah? Well no one did listen. No one at all and that's why I'm-" Matthew gestured outside towards the bridge "yeah..."

"Well, I did. Therefore you can't say no one listened."

Matthew shrugged, "I suppose, I listened to you too but I mean isn't it a bit late for all that?"

Gilbert chuckled bitterly "Hey. I only promised an hour. I didn't promise a miracle."

"I didn't really want one" he said glancing down at his watch. _Half an hour._

Gilbert chuckled a bit "Who needs miracles?"

"Isn't that how the good ones, like our brothers, get by?" he asked numbly.

"They ride on people like us."

"I wonder what'll happen to them when were gone..." Matthew asked

"Who knows? Not like it matters to us." Gilbert sighed resting his chin on his hand.

Matthew nodded "I guess you're right". Another awkward silence settled around them "Good coffee here."

"It is" Gilbert smiled, tapping the rim of his cup "A good pick-me-up to get me through the day."

"Or the hour..." Matthew mumbled.

"Yeah…It's nice." Gilbert sighed. It was obvious the boy's choice was out of his hands, but he kind of felt...bad...

"So...you're still going to..?" Matthew asked, interrupting his thoughts

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow. A cup of coffee isn't really enough to make me change my mind" He shrugged.

Matthew swallowed dryly "They'll have cleaned up by then…So I guess that's good."

"Yeah…" Gilbert didn't really feel annoyed or worried anymore, just tired.

"So…" Matthew said between sips "You paid for an hour. Were still here for a while..?"

"What do you want to do in your last half hour?"

He hummed to himself for a moment contemplating it, "I suppose just keep talking. Maybe get another cup of coffee?" he said with a little grin. "Got any good stories to tell a dead man?"

"Dead men tell no tales, Matthew." Gilbert laughed.

He rolled his eyes a little "But y'know, entertain me, tell me some secrets or something. Isn't that what people do.

"I don't have any secrets really." Gilbert replied

Matthew nodded, and after a moment spoke up "I kissed Jenny Robb in 5th grade".

He chuckled "I kissed the gym teacher on a dare during detention. I was suspended for a week."

"Wow, okay. You win. I never kissed any bloody gym teachers."

Gilbert smiled "You should have seen the look on his face."

"A guy teacher? That's even funnier. Definitely wish I could have seen it. Though I did see my brother 'confess his love' to our English teacher on a dare. That was pretty great." Matthew said, checking his watch again, _20 minutes._

"We had one of those. But it was legit. Our history teacher got a confession from a Russian exchange student."

"Damn you win again" Matthew laughed "I wonder where all those people are now. I can't imagine too many are sitting in a coffee store with a stranger -" he glanced down to his watch "With 20 minutes or so to live."

Gilbert sighed "Who knows." He looked out the window

The boy nodded and hummed in the back of his throat again "Well, I can't say I've ever been in a more awkward situation than this one."

"I think sitting in class while a Russian guy tries to ask out your teacher is pretty awkward."

Matthew laughed "Damn. It's so unfair I didn't get to see that."

"Someone recorded it. It was nuts." Gilbert smiled fondly at the memories from years ago.

"I'd love to meet the poor guy who tried it"

Gilbert laughed, "Actually he went back to Russia with our history teacher on his arm." He laughed

His eyes widened "Seriously? That's insane. Good for him I suppose."

"It was priceless."

Matthew glanced from his watch to the bridge "If only everything went that well"

"Yeah," He sighed following the boys gaze outside.

"Fifteen minutes" Matthew whispered to himself tapping on the table. "Though, I really can't think of anything to say in this situation" he said smiling awkwardly and piping up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you to stay on this planet..." Gilbert replied sadly.

Matthews's eyes dropped "I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you...But honestly there isn't anyone on this planet that could change my mind."

"At least you found someone to listen to you."

"Yeah...thankyou Gilbert. This has been a great way to spend my last hour."

"It's been a pleasure spending this hour with you." Gilbert smiled gloomily, downing the last of his coffee.

"Well we still have 13 minutes, anything you'd like to talk about?" Matthew asked

"Anyone you liked?"

Matthew smiled a little at the question "Yeah I had a massive crush for like 3 years in the start of high school, They moved away after that and broke my heart." he answered as dramatically as he could "Not that I ever would have said how I felt."

"Who were they?"

Matthew blushed a little remembering his crush "His name was Ned…"

Gilbert smirked "Nice."

"Yeah it was just a schoolyard crush type thing, though apparently it warranted a whole lot of teasing from my brother." He shrugged "I'm actually surprised I even still remember the guy's name. I forgot most peoples from back then"

"He was important to you." Gilbert smiled

Matthew nodded thoughtfully "I suppose. But I don't think the guy knew my name at all"

"Who knows?" Gilbert said smiling a bit more.

"So had anyone you liked. Besides y'know."

"Her fiancée." He laughed bitterly "He was my first male crush."

"Wow…that's harsh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He sighed and squished his empty cup on the table.

"Shit sucks sometimes doesn't it?" Matthew said.

"It does, A lot."

Matthew glanced down at his watch again, smiling if not a little bitterly and looking up at Gilbert "It's pretty much been an hour." He took the last sip of his coffee which was now ice cold "I should probably…get going…"

Yeah..." Gilbert sighed. He stood and watched Matthew sadly.

Matthew stood up as well, thanking the owner of the store for the lovely coffee and made his way to the door where Gilbert stood "I guess this is goodbye. Thankyou Gilbert; I enjoyed this."

Gilbert hugged Matthew gently, dejected that he was unable to help the boy.

"I think you should try to call your brother again before tomorrow or whenever Gilbert. You don't have too, it's just you care about him, you should probably speak to him one last time" he said returning the hug as he felt his eyes begin to water up again. "Take care of yourself Gil..."

"Heh. I'll see you on the other side." He said softly.

Matthew forced a laugh and opened the door to walk outside "Goodbye then" he said turning to face the road, and beginning towards the bridge.

He bit his lip and grabbed his arm. "Wait! one last thing."

Matthew turned to face him, eager to get going "Yeah Gil?"

Gilbert kissed him quickly "Just wanted you to get a kiss from someone who cares." He said, grinning and releasing his arm

Matthews's eyes widened a little and he turned away again "Thank you. Bye Gilbert" he said softly as he walked down the path.

Gilbert waved a bit. He wasn't trying to stop him. The boy had given up. He let him go. He didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3- A little too empty

_**Annnnd I updated again. I know I said I wouldn't but I always lie or just somehow do the opposite to what I say about updating. ANYWAY I'm not sure when I'll update this again, could be tomorrow, could be in a week or two but I will keep updating for sure! Thanks for the reviews guys and will just have to wait and see what happens to the both of them, no promises either way. Anyway I haven't really got anything else to say so: Enjoy!**_

Matthew climbed slowly onto the ledge, exactly where he had been earlier and stared out in front of him for a moment. Tears finally pushed their way out onto his cheeks but he made no effort to wipe them away. He sighed deeply in an attempt to stop himself from shaking so much; He didn't understand why he was, earlier it had been so simple but now he felt conflicted. All he'd wanted for weeks was to end his life and he couldn't work out why he didn't just step over. He glanced behind him, giving into the false hope that maybe Gilbert was there again. _Of course not, at least he had cared though. _Someone had cared, that was all he had wanted so why wasn't he more prepared to leave now?

Matthew looked straight below him, to where he should already be and _"_Oh". Gilbert, the one person who had bothered, it wasn't fair if he met the same fate as Matthew. He let out a sharp hysteric laugh at his own stupidity but he knew he couldn't just leave him. He'd always prided himself on doing the right thing and, dead man or not, he couldn't start making exceptions now. Gingerly, he got down from the ledge and started back towards the café. _This was stupid. What was he doing? He should just kill himself, who was he kidding? _Somehow though he couldn't help it, he had to at least try.

Matthew looked through the café's windows and was unable to find who he was looking for "Dammit, I should just go back" but before he turned away, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a tuft of white hair three blocks down the street at a bus stop. He grimaced and started walking quickly towards Gilbert. With two blocks left he yelled out, hoping to be heard before the bus got there but unfortunately wasn't loud enough so he broke into a run. Matthew saw the bus rounding the corner and cursed himself for not being louder or faster. But, he supposed what he was doing was already stupid enough and he needed to go all out. Speeding up to his limit, or perhaps faster than that, he saw gilbert hop onto the bus and made a last desperate dash to reach it before the doors closed.

Matthew managed, through some miracle, to reach the bus just as the doors were closing. The driver noticed him and opened the door again so Matthew could step on. He tried to wave to Gilbert, but was interrupted by the driver asking for payment. Groaning he patted down his pockets, _Crap,_ he hadn't exactly thought he'd need money that day. Finally Gilbert noticed Matthew standing awkwardly at the front of the bus and handed him the money for a ticket "You're welcome" before returning to his seat.

Matthew let out a sound between a laugh and a sigh as he took the ticket from the driver and followed Gilbert to a seat. He smiled at him a little managing out a weak "Hi…"

"What made you come back?"

"I don't want you to jump. And I can't convince you if I'm dead" Matthew replied flatly.

"Why not? It's not like I'm important. Plus, I couldn't even convince you to stay."

"You're the only person who bothered with me...that's pretty important."

"Not like it stopped you from wanting to die." Gilbert sighed and looked out the window.

"I told you. No one could have done that. And I know I'm an idiot for coming back to try and stop you. But I'm on the bus now, it's too late for me to go back" he said, unsure if he regretted his decision.

"I guess so." He sighed again. "What makes you think you can stop ME though?"

"I told you, I'm stupid. But...I at least have to try; you're the only one who tried to stop me..."

Gilbert chuckled "I guess I am."

Matthew took a deep breath "I guess I really didn't think it through did i?"

"Think what through? Your death?"

"No. The thinking I can help thing. I can assure you I thought the bridge over long and hard..."

Gilbert looked back at Matthew "You never know what will pull someone from the edge until it happens."

"Yeah, I suppose so" he agreed, eyes widening in sudden realisation "Gilbert…where exactly is this bus going?"

"I'm going back to my apartment, near the train station."

Matthew laughed a little "I'm gonna have a fun time finding my way back home"

"Why? How far away do you live?"

"Judging by the way this bus is going, on the other side of town." Matthew said, sighing wearily at the prospect of walking home.

Gilbert hummed in thought for a few moments"...why don't you stay over tonight? I won't risk a suicidal kid walking anywhere at night."

"I suppose, if it's alright. I mean I wasn't planning on going home tonight anyway and I really don't know my way" he laughed awkwardly "Plus…It would give me more time to try".

"More time for both of us." Gilbert said smirking at the boy.

"Right" Matthew said nodding and looking out the window past him "nice neighbourhood". Gilbert shrugged and pulled the signal to stop. Matthew stood up so he could get out as well and followed him down to the front of the bus, nodding to the driver as they left "so which way?". Gilbert pointed to the left and started walking.

Matthew followed him silently, contemplating the bizarre situation he'd managed to get himself into and wondering if anyone else had ever not killed themself so they could try and convince the person who had tried to convince them not to kill them self, not to kill them self. He couldn't even begin to imagine the odds on that one.

Gilbert glanced back every so often as they walked; making sure Matthew hadn't gotten left behind.

"So you live alone?" he asked seeing if he could guess which one of the buildings Gilbert lived in.

"Yeah, but I still have my brother's room and junk. In case he wants to come back."

Matthew nodded gingerly "I'm sure he will one day."

"Who knows?" Gilbert sighed and stopped in front of an old-looking door.

"Is this it?" Matthew asked stopping behind him.

"Yep," He pulled up a loose brick and pulls a key from its hollowed-out inside.

Matthew smiled a little at the hidden key, waited for Gilbert to open the door and followed him inside. Looking around he noticed it was a bit messy, which somehow suited the man.

"Make yourself at home Matthew."

Matthew followed gilbert into the lounge room, nodded and took a seat "It's a lovely place."

"Its home, I guess. It's all I have."

"Well I like it. Can't see why you would ever want to leave." he said giving a forced grin _it was nice but it seemed a little-_

"It's empty" _that._

"Ah, right" he said nodding a little "Well at least for tonight it won't be"

"Yeah. I guess it won't be." Gilbert smiled a little bit

"Got any coffee?" Matthew asked "It's been a long day"

"Nope. I don't. Sorry."

"Damn" He said leaning back in the chair "That's okay"

Gilbert smiled a bit "So. How long were you planning for?"

"Well I wanted to for a while, but I picked the bridge a month ago" Matthew replied

He nodded a bit. "Ever imagined how it'd play out?"

"Not really. I guess it's odd that I didn't but I didn't want to think about it too much. Just get it over and done with. What about you?"

"Several times, especially when I'm bored."

Matthew nodded "Did you ever not do it, when you imagined it?"

"...Only the first time and only because of a jogger calling the police." Gilbert admitted

"Never thought you wouldn't be able to jump because of some stupid kid?"

"Not even for a second." He chuckled "But its funny how things never turn out the way you plan."

"So, how long have you been on your own?" Matthew asked.

"Half a year since my brother left, but he wasn't here very often when he lived here".

"Oh" Matthew said, it sounded horrible living on your own that long but he couldn't think of anything else to say on that subject. "It's been a funny sort of day hasn't it?" he asked trying to find some possible way to make Gilbert believe life was worth living when he didn't believe it himself.

"It has been" Gilbert sighed "Y'know I was really pissed off at you at first"

"Because I took your spot?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, selfish right?" he laughed bitterly "My brother liked to call me selfish."

Matthew frowned and shook his head "You don't seem selfish to me. I mean, you bought me coffee" _Not exactly motivational stuff._

"Yeah…" he sighed "I wonder…what would have happened if I had looked away, if I had done nothing." Gilbert looked away in his thoughts "You probably would have jumped. I would have come home today and planned for another day…"

"Yeah…" Matthew replied, humming thoughtfully "I wonder if you made the right choice".

"I wonder that too…" Gilbert sighed, "I wonder every moment"

"Well, whether it was the right choice or not, thankyou gilbert for y'know trying." He wanted to help Gilbert but had no idea what to say "You're a good person".

Gilbert smiled, "You're a good person as well Matthew. Our decisions good or bad, we may not know until later." He looked at Matthew thoughtfully "Want to go with me for coffee again tomorrow?"

A small, soft smile spread onto Matthew's face "I'd love to and I don't think I planned anything for tomorrow." He rolled his eyes slightly at his own terrible humour that wasn't really appropriate "So I'm free".

Gilbert chuckled "Alright, sounds like a plan."

"Are you sure you are okay with me staying here tonight Gil? I don't want to stay if I'm intruding but… I'm worried what you might do alone" he mumbled the last line.

"Nah you aren't intruding, I invited you," Gilbert grinned "Don't worry about it okay?"

Matthew nodded "So I don't really know what to do in this situation", shifting awkwardly in his seat "Any ideas?"

Gilbert shrugged, "I'm not sure…I'll order pizza for dinner. What do you like?"

"Nothing spicy," Matthew replied immediately "i…if that's okay, I just really can't stand spicy things."

"So…no peppers?" Gilbert quirked his eyebrows as Matthew's discomfort seemed to grow "Or something else."

"No peppers. Unless you want them; I'm fine with anything. I just need a lot of water if it's spicy" Matthew laughed, not being very good with decisions and beginning to get a little flustered. "Sorry I'm not very decisive."

Gilbert chuckled at his nervousness "No no, it's okay. I don't like peppers anyway."

Matthew smiled "Sounds good then. Would you mind if I got a drink of water in the meantime?"

"Go ahead" he said returning a gentle smile "I don't mind at all". Matthew got a drink from the kitchen as Gilbert ordered on the phone, taking note of the level of dust that had settled over the bench tops.

Matthew returned to the lounge room rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry I can't help pay Gilbert. I…I left my wallet at home today"

Gilbert chuckled, waving it off and gesturing for Matthew to join him. "It's okay, don't worry about it".

"So what do we do until it comes; Got any good stories? I'd tell you some of mine but I haven't really had many odd stories in my life."

Gilbert shook his head, "Tell me about your family. I told you about mine so it's only fair."

"Oh my family isn't really exciting. My parents fought a lot, divorced when I was little and I don't really talk to them anymore. I moved out with my twin brother Alfred who is just a little overwhelming but he usually forgets I'm around so it's not really a problem for me. And that's my family, not really exciting"

"Ah…" gilbert sighed, "I'd show you my bird but I let it go"

"Really?" Matthew frowned "I'm sure it misses you a lot, what kind of bird was it?"

"A canary, I had a chick once but it got sick and died when I was little." Gilbert gazed out the window "I let Gilbird go this morning"

Matthew nodded and laughed a little at the name-play. It made sense why gilbert had let him go, he wished it didn't but it did "Gilbird eh? That's cute".

"Yeah it kept me company when Ludwig left, Guess it didn't help that much though…"

Before anything else could be said the doorbell rang and interrupted them. They ate the pizza and agreed to go to bed despite it being early as they were both exhausted. In spite of Matthews's protests, Gilbert opted to sleep on the couch and let him use his bed. It was indeed more comfortable than a couch but he still felt bad. He supposed it didn't matter though because that morning Gilbert was going to kill himself but instead they had pizza and tomorrow Gilbert was going to kill himself but now they were going to have coffee. That was at least a step in the right direction.


End file.
